IT'S MY LIFE
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: "Ketika keajaiban menjemputmu... kau tutup kehidupan kelammu... dan memulai hidup baru yang penuh dengan harapan dan cahaya..." my firs fic on D.Gray-man, RnR please...


"**IT'S MY LIFE"**

**PELAMPIASAN HATI, YANG BERUJUNG PADA KEBAHAGIAAN**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-Man Hoshino Katsura**

**It's My Life chibyEy21**

**Reted: T**

**Pairing: Kayaknya gak ada deh di chapter 1… CrossAllen? Dan direkomendasikan oleh say abaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Changing ending 8 DGM… di jamin! XD**

**Warning: AU, OOC n typo, XD**

"**Aku Allen, dan inilah kehidupanku"**

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

**~OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO~**

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Can Cange His Dark Life**

**PROLOG**

Angin pada pagi itu bertiup kencang.

Awan mendung menghiasi langit pagi itu.

Sepi.

Senyap.

Hanya diriku yang berada di rumah di ujung gang.

Dan hanya ditemani sebuah piano.

Ya alat musik kesukaan ku.

Lalu kalian bertanya…

Umurku? Tak jauh beda dari kalian.

15 tahun, kecil bukan?

Tidaklah asing bagi kalian seorang anak 15 tahun hidup dalam kesendirian?

Aku, punya orangtua?

Tentu saja, punya.

Tapi, mereka telah membuang 'anak' ini.

Jadi, bereka biadab, bukan?

Wajahku? Paling-paling, kalian kalau melihatku, kalian berfikir…

"Anak aneh"

Dengan mataku yang abu-abu, rambut seputih saljuku, luka sayatan dimata kiriku, dan luka bakar ditanganku…

"Anak aneh"

Tuh, kalian pasti berpikir begitu. Jadi kalian pasti maklum, kalau orangtua bejadku membuangku.

Lalu kalian bertanya lagi….

Teman?

Apa itu teman? Kalian sudah membuatku bingung.

Teman? Kosa kata baru dalam kamus 'kegelapan' hidupku.

Omong kosong. Teman itu omong kosong.

Bagi kalian, kalian pasti mengagung-agungkan teman.

Bagiku, teman itu pelita kegelapan.

Namaku? Oh iya! Aku lupa…

"Allen Walker," salam kenal.

Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?

Bukankah, kalau kita saling mengenal, akan lebih akrab?

Seakrab sebuah pertemanan.

Teman lagi?

Kenapa kalian suka teman?

Apakah karena kalian punya teman?

Kalau begitu, kalian membuatku iri.

Carikan aku teman.

Buat aku tak kesepian.

Cabut kegelapan dari hidupku, dan terangkanlah…

Oleh kehangantan sahabat..

Kamu, perlu tahu..

Aku, disini, tersendiri di ruang ini…

Tak ada teman, sampai 'mereka' datang…

~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang mendung. Membuat hatiku jadi dingin lagi. Segan rasanya melapas selimut yang melilit tubuhku. Segan membuka mata. Mataku masih mengantuk. Waker di dekat tempat tidurku berbunyi. 05:30. "Saatnya bangun, Allen Walker. Percayalah, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terbaik," batinku. Tapi, hati kecilku membantah, "Tidak mungkin.. hari ini pasti sama dengan hari-hari biasanya. Sepi. Sediri" bantah 'nya'.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Rasa malasku tak terpungkiri. Setelah mandi, langsung ku kenakan seragam SMU Black Order. Kalian pasti bingung, kan? Siapa yang membiayai aku sekolah di SMU terkenal itu? Jangan bingung, aku akan memjawabnya. Tetangga. Tetanggaku adalah orang kaya. Aku dibiayai sekolah. Tunggu… kataku tadi, aku orang yang berada dalam kegelapan, benar kan? Kenapa tetangga ku membiayaiku? Pertanyaan bagus. Karena… mereka merasa iba padaku yang malang. Oh well, mereka adalah orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu. Si bersaudara Lee. Komui Lee dan adiknya, Lenalee Lee. Mereka yang membiayaiku sekolah. Aku bertemu mereka saat pulang dari suatu market, dan ternyata Komui adalah kepala sekolah di SMU Black Order. Melihatku yang… yah begini, dia akhirnya memberiku beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana. Oh… aku sebenarnya tak ingin di kasihani. Tapi, sayang juga kalau menolak tawaran sebagus itu. Jadi, itu sebabnya aku dapat bersekolah di SMU Black Order ini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan menuju sekolahku, aku sampai. Aku memasuki ruang kelas seperti biasa… dan di kelas pun..

"Greek.."

"Eh siapa?"

"Namanya Alle— apa gitu"

"Kok kayaknya kita gak pernah lihat dia ya?"

"Ih.. rambut nya putih.. serem.."

"Hey, dengar-dengar, kata nya dia…"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Aku sudah biasa. Setiap masuk kelas, aku selalu dibicarakan. Kata mereka.. aku punya kemampuan menghilangkan hawa kehadiranku. Entahlah, itu kata mereka. Aku duduk dibangkuku, persis di samping jendela menuju keluar. Tak ada yang aneh, aku belajar seperti biasa. Kelas heboh, sebelum Tykki-sensei masuk. Kelas belajar seperti biasa.

"Teng teng teng.."

Bel isturahat berbunyi. Semua anak keluar kelas, Cuma aku yang masih duduk di bangkuku. Sepi. Keadaan kelas, sepi. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Akupun membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejaku. Lalu, ku ambil secarik kertas, dan aku pun mulai menggambar…

Tes.. tes…

Aku terkejut. Kertas putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Tetesan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah.

Aku tersentak kaget. Apa yang terjadi? Tanpa disadari tetesan ini semakin banyak.

'Deg'

Jantungku berdetak. Reflex, kupegang hidungku. Berair, dan…hangat? Ternyata, tetesan darah itu dari hidungku. Aku mimisan. Tapi darah ini berbeda. Bukan darah mimisan yang kehitam-hitaman. Ini benar-benar merah. Langsung aku berlari ke UKS sebelum ada yang tahu. Seragam ku yang putih telah belepotan darah .

"Braak"

Ku buka pintu UKS.

"Oh, Walker, kamu kenap… Kyaaa!" teriak guru di UKS. Aku telah tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tersungkur di depan UKS. Dengan darah berceceran tentunya. Guru yang ada di UKS pun masih shock. "Walker.. a-apa k-kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya guru itu. Sayang. Aku sudah tak sadarkan diri. Guru itu mengangkatku ke ranjang. Membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungku, dan juga seragamku. "ng.. ummm" desahku. Aku sadar. Tapi aneh. Tak ada seorangpun. Aku mencoba bangun, tapi…ugh! Kepalaku sakit bukan main! Tapi, aku harus cari tahu…

~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah gontai, kutelusuri lorong sekolahku. Waktu kubuka pintu kelas…

"Allen? Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali nak… istirahatlah di UKS" kata guru itu. Tiedol-sensei.

"Ng…aku sudah lumayan sehat, tidak apa…" ucapku lemas. Aku tahu… kalau aku takkan bisa memaksakan diriku sendiri…

Akupun melangkah ke bangkuku. Tiba-tiba, serangan sakit kepala itu datang lagi. "Ugh," ringisku. Aku melanjutkan pelajaran dengan kepala berputar-putar. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran usai, aku membereskan buku-buku ku. Saat aku membereskan buku-buku, seorang anak sekelas ku melemparkan aku kertas. Aku langsung menangkap kertas itu. Dan anehnya, anak itu dan teman-temannya cengengesan. Segera saja kubuka kertas yang dilemparnya tadi, _**"Woy, Walker… kau mimisan ya? Apakah darahmu juga putih? Dasar penyakitan!"**_

Sial.

Aku langsung membuang kertas itu. Aku benar-benar tidak terima dikatai begitu. Aku menggertakan gigi ku. Dan menatap sinis ke anak yang meleparku tadi. "Hey-hey lihat! Walker menatap kita~ hiiee~ nanti kita ketularan peyakitnya lho!" ejek mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Amarah ku memuncak. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke tempat duduk anak tadi, dan mengertakkan meja nya, "Hey.. aku tahu aku cacat, tapi aku tahu diri. Aku tak terima kau hina aku seperti itu!" seruku marah. Wajahku merah. "Oh…begitu ya? A-n-a-k c-a-c-a-t!" serunya bersama kawan-kawannya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku.. merasa terhina. Aku… merasa tak dibutuhkan di dunia ini lagi… aku… ingin mati. Aku mau mati saja. Dengan begitu, orang-orang itu akan puas. Aku… akan melakukan itu. Ya.. melakukan, itu.

Aku berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan cepat. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku bermaksud melakukan rencana. Aku berencana untuk mati. Aku berlari dengan cepat. Kata orang air mata akan cepat kering kalau berlari**(1).** Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan air mataku mengalir deras. Saat aku berlari menusuri kota… salju turun. Salju yang cantik.. tapi menusuk. Ku rasakan kulitku membeku. Aku masuk ke apartemen ku, dan membuka kunci nya. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Ada sepatu… di depan apertemenku. Aku tak tahu ini sepatu siapa, yang jelas ini milik orang lain. Langsung aku masuk ke dalam apartemen ku, dan benar saja… ada seseorang. Bersama sesuatu pula.

"Hey.. kau yang namanya Allen Walker?"

~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau yang namanya Allen Walker?" seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap, mengenakan jas dan berambut merah panjang. Perawakannya mirip om-om yang suka minum di bar. Yang aneh nya lagi, ada sebuah benda kuning bersayap yang aneh—golem—yang hinggap di kepalanya. "Y-ya… s-siapa kau?" tanya ku hati-hati. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di kompleks sekitar sini. "Oh ya.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Cross Marian, kepala sekolah musik di india. Aku sedang wisata ke kota ini. Dan mendengar desa-desus tentang kau yang mahir memainkan piano. Kurasa, kita perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan serius." kata Cross. Aku… benar-benar tak percaya. Apakah Tuhan telah membukakan pintu keluar dari kehidupan ku? Aku benar-benar menyesal tadi aku berniat bunuh diri. Lalu aku mempersilahkan Cross duduk. "Jadi benar, kau mahir memainkan piano?" tanya cross lagi. "Ya.. aku dapat memainkan beberapa lagu dari Chopin dan Debussy.." jawab ku. "Baiklah.. dilihat dari seragam mu, anak SMU Black Order ya?" tanya nya sambil mengelus-elus benda besar berwarna kuning. Ya, golem tadi. "Ya.. aku kelas 2 disana, oh, anda ingin minum apa? Akan saya buatkan," kataku sembil beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Oh.. kopi saja" ucapnya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkannya sebuah kopi. Dan aku kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa secangkir kopi. "Hm.. jadi tujuan anda datang padaku apa?" tanyaku. "Aku.. ingin merekrut mu untuk bersekolah di sekolah musik ku. Kebetulan disana lagi kekurangan pianis muda.." kata Cross. "Begitu ya…" ucapku. Aku tak mau langsung menerima tawaran itu. "Bagaimana uang sekolahnya dan uang ongkos aku pergi kesana?" tanyaku. "Hm.. kau akan kubiayai pergi ke India, dan beasiswa akan ditanggung sekolah, sekolah akan merelakan apapun untuk anak berbakat.." kata nya. Aku senang bukan main. Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus seperti ini! "Baiklah… aku mau. Tapi aku harus urus dulu surat kepindahanku… mungkin besok akan kuurus.." kataku. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot, semua surat kepindahan mu sudah kuurus, dan…"

"Braaak!"

Pintu apartemenku dibuka seseorang dengan keras. Dan aku tahu siapa yang membukanya…

"Allen-chan! Kau akan pergi ke India? Aku akan sangat merindukan mu! Huee.." Komui memelukku erat. Ada Lenalee dibelakangnya. "Biarkanlah, kak… biar Allen jadi orang hebat.." kata Lenalee menenangkan kakaknya. "Tapi.. Allen sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri.. huee" kata Komui menagis. Pelukannya makin erat. "E-eh.. K-Komui-s-san…" kataku. "Oh! Maaf Allen-chan!" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi bagaimana Komui.. anak didikmu aku ambil, ya.." kata Cross. "Baiklah! Allen, kau harus jadi pianis yang hebat! Kau harus jadi orang hebat!" seru Komui. "Ya!" ucapku lantang. Aku merasa bahagia… aku merasa aku dapat merubah takdir ku… aku merasa dapat mencabut kegelapan dari hidupku… dan aku dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah.. ikatan? Ikatan persahabatan yang kuat. Oh Tuhan.. terima kasih…

"Lalu, kapan Allen akan berangkat?" kata Komui pada Cross. "Mungkin besok. Aku akan pastikan dulu." kata Cross. "Allen-chan.. baik-baik disana ya.. cari teman yang banyak! Tapi, nanti ketika sudah jadi orang hebat, jangan lupakan aku dan kakak ya!" kata Lenalee tersenyum. "Ya.. itu pasti.." kataku. Tak terasa aku menitikkan air mata. Air mata bahagia. "Sudahlah Allen-chan! Jangan menagis, aku sedih lagi nih.." kata Komui yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hahahaha… aku tak akan menangis lagi kok," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah! Sekarang ayo kita kembali Lena! Allen harus istirahat! Bye Allen~" kata Komui sambil merangkul adiknya kembali ke apartemen nya. "Oi Allen, bolehkah aku menginap disini? Sudah terlalu sore, sebentar lagi malam, aku malas menyetop bus untuk kembali ke penginapan ku di kota ini," kata Cross. "E-eh.. baiklah." kataku. Gugup juga, bersama dengan musician terkenal. "Cross-gensui, boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanyaku padanya. "Hm.. baiklah." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kurasa, malam ini bakal jadi malam yang mengasikkan! Aku dapat bertanya macam-macam tentang musik! "Allen.. dimana kau menaruh piano mu?" tanya Cross. "Eh.. ada di belakang," kataku. Aku pun membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan rahasia di belakang apartemen ku. Di ruang itulah aku menyimpan piano kesayanganku. Setiap aku sedih, aku melampiaskan nya disana. Kurasa, dengan bermain piano, hati ku lebih nyaman. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu, kupersilahkan untuk Cross-gensui masuk. "Hm.. ruangan yang besar.." gumamnya. Ruangan ini memang lumayan besar. Piano itu ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di ujug ruangan ada sebuah sofa merah, dan ada 2 jendela menghadap keluar dengan tirai biru tipis. Aku sengaja tak memasang lampu diruangan itu, sebab saat malam, jendala nya kubuka. Jadi sinar bulan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan kurasa, aku jadi lebih nyaman kalau bermain piano tanpa cahaya. Jadi lebih menghayati, itu yang kurasakan. Cross-gensui masuk dan mencoba piano ku

"Ting ting ting"

Dentingan piano langsung menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Cross-gensui duduk dan memainkan piano itu… melodi yang sangat indah, bagaikan lulullaby pangantar tidur. Aku memejamkan mataku. Membuat perasaan ku nyaman. Tenang… hatiku…

"Ting"

Cross-gensui mengakhiri permainan nya. Aku membuka mataku. Rasa nyaman masih mengalir di tubuhku. "Hey Allen… coba kau mainkan sebuah lagu untukku," kata Cross-gensui beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mendorongku ke piano. "E-eh? B-baiklah.." aku duduk dan mulai memanikan melodi yang indah…

_Shosite bou ya wa nemuri ni itsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no hono wo_

_Hitotsu.. futotsu to.._

_Ukabu fukurami itooshi yokogau_

_Daichini taruru ikusen no yume.. yume.._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae'_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo.._

_Tsuchie kaeshitemo_

_Watashiwa inori tsudzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni Kissu wo… _**(2)**

"Ting,"

Aku mengakhiri permainanku. Aku juga bernyanyi. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Cross-gensui terseyum puas. "Plok plok, permainan yang bagus, kau juga bisa bernyanyi," kata Cross-gensui. Aku senang dipuji oleh seorang senior. "Oh ya.. dimana kau belajar lagu itu?" tanya Cross-gensui. "Hm.. aku buat-buat sendiri saja. Sesuai perasaan ku saja, lagi pula lagu itu sudah lama. Lagu pertama yang aku ciptakan ketika baru belajar main piano," kata ku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Hm.. lagu yang bagus, kok…hey, badanku lengket, aku ingin mandi…" kata Cross-gensui dari ruangan itu. "B-baiklah… akan kusiapkan air hangat" kataku menyusulnya. "Eh Allen… ngomong-ngomong nanti aku tidur dimana ya?" kata nya tiba-tiba. "E-eh?" kataku sweatdrop. Hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen ku. Dan itu pun hanya satu kasur. Tidak mungkin aku menyuruh kepala sekolah musik tidur di sofa. "Hm.. ada apa?" tanya nya heran. Melihat calon muridnya itu sweatdrop ria. "O-oh… t-tidak ada apa-apa kok…" kata ku tersenyum. "Jadi.. dimana aku tidur?" tanyanya lagi. "Hm.. kau tidur dikamar ku saja.. biar aku yang tidur di sofa," kataku. Aku harus mengalah. "Ya, baiklah…" katanya. Dia duduk kembali di ruang tengah, sepertinya mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang ia keluarkan dari tas nya yang besar. Aku ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air panasnya. "Ah.. Cross-gensui, sudah ku siapkan," teriak ku dari kamar mandi. "Kau berisik ternyata, baka-deshi **(3)**" katanya yang ternyata sudah ada di depan kamar mandiku. Aku sweatdrop. Belum jadi apa-apa aku sudah dipanggil begitu. "Y-ya baiklah kalau begitu ku tinggal ya.." kata pergi keluar. "Tunggu dulu, baka-deshi, kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya. Dia sudah melepas baju nya dan mengenakan handuk. "E-eh.. G-gensui d-dulu…" kataku gelagapan. "Kau tidak mau ikut mandi bersama ku?" tanyanya enteng. Blush… mukaku merah. "T-tidak.. t-terima kasih…" kataku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Bahaya juga nih..

"Oh… Gensui sudah berapa tahun jadi kepala sekolah di sekolah music itu?" tanyaku ketika kami duduk diruang tengah. Kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang musik. "Hm.. baru 5 tahun, kenapa?" tanyanya. "Ah.. tidak apa kok.." kataku sambil menghembuskan napas. "Kau bermain piano dari mulai kapan?" tanyanya. "Ah.. dari aku berumur 8 tahun… entah kenapa, aku begitu tertarik dengan piano. Sampai-sampai cita-citaku dulu ingin menjadi seorang pianis terkenal… lalu Karena aku tak mengembangkan bakatku, kurasa impian itu hanya sebatas impian belaka.." kataku sambil mengenang. "Ku rasa sekarang impianmu bukan hanya sekedar impian saja.. kau bisa jadi pianis terkenal, kalu kau sungguh-sungguh mau belajar…" kata Cross-gensui sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Hahaha, iya. Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih ya, Cross-gensui…" kataku. "Ya…" dia mulai sibuk lagi dengan kertas-ketas nya. "A-anu Cross-gensui, kau menguasai berapa bidang musik?" tanyaku. "Entahlah… aku seperti merasa menguasai semuanya.. haha.." tawanya. Aku tersenyum. "Suatu saat nanti… ketika aku sukses nanti, aku akan menunjukkan pada kedua orang tua ku, kalau mereka menyesal membuang anak sepertiku…" kataku. "Hm… akan ku bantu kau nanti," kata Cross-gensui. "Eh? Terima kasih ya." kataku. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita akan makan apa malam ini, baka-deshi?" tanya Cross-gensui merapikan kertas-kertas nya. "Eh.. A-anu.. A-aku.." ujarku gugup. "Tak punya makanan?" sabungnya. "Eh… iya.." kataku lesu. "Hm, baiklah, kita makan diluar malam ini," katanya beranjak dari sofa. "Eh? Benarkah? Aku takut merepotkan mu gensui…" kataku malu. "Tidak, mulai sekarang kau murid ku, jadi tidak apa…" katanya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ya," katanya sambil mengenakan jubahnya. "Pakai jaketmu, Allen. Diluar salju" katanya yang sudah siap. "Baiklah" kataku mengambil jaket hitamku. "Biklah, ayo kita pergi"

Jalanan di kota dipenuhi dengan salju. Udara menjadi sangat dingin. Aku hanya dapat berlindung di bawah hangatnya jaketku. Aku berjalan di trotoar bersama Cross-gensui. Aku lihat dia biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya dia tak merasa dingin atau apapun. Dia hanya berjalan, tanpa bicara. Aku tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, lalu aku juga yang duluan memecahkan keheningan diantara kita. "Em.. Cross-gensui… kita mau makan dimana?" tanyaku. "Hm.. kau akan lihat nanti…" katanya datar. Dan keadaan diam lagi sampai kami berhenti di sebuah…Bar? Perasaan ku tak enak. "Oi Allen, umurmu berapa?" tanya Cross-gensui tiba-tiba. "Eh… 15 tahun?" jawabku. "Hm… tidak bisa…" katanya tiba-tiba lagi. "E-eh.. Cross-gensui, k-kau tak b-bermaksud m-mengajakku ketempat ini kan?" tanyaku. Aku tidak mau masuk bar!. "Hm.. kalau kau tak mau, kau tak makan…" katanya enteng sambil masuk ke dalam bar itu. Duh… mau tak mau aku juga harus ikut. Aku megikutinya masuk ke dalam bar itu. Dan, hal yang kutakutkan terjadi….

"Hai, Tuan, selamat datang,"

"Hai Tuan muda, selamat datang!"

Wanita-wanita datang menyambut kami. Aku begidik ngeri. "Cross-gensui… sebaiknya k-kita keluar dari sini deh…" kataku sambil menggenggam lengan bajunya. Sampai seorang wanita lagi mencubit pipiku. "Hm… dasar kau, masih bocah. Kau diam dan makan saja…" katanya enteng sambil duduk disebuah kursi. Aku pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "A-aku m-merasa tak nyaman disini, Gensui…" kataku gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup! Baru 15 tahun sudah diajak ke tempat seperti ini! "Kan sudah ku bilang… diam dan makan saja…" katanya sambil memanggil seorang pelayan. "Anda ingin pesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita. Dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Hm… baka-deshi, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. "A-anu… terserah Gensui saja…" kataku. "Kalau begitu, aku samakan saja sama bocah ini, tapi tambahkan aku 3 botol bir…" ucap Cross-gensui. "Baiklah Tuan, apakah ini murid Tuan? Imutnya…" kata pelayan itu sambil mencubit pipiku. "Hi-hiee!" aku teriak sambil megusap-usap pipiku. "Fuh, dasar kau bocah…" katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke tempat para wanita itu. "J-jadi ini y-yang dinamakan d-dunia orang dewasa?" gumamku dalam hati. Bagiku, tempat ini mengerikan! (=_="a)

"E-e.. Gensui sudah selesai belum?" tanyaku padanya. Kami sudah selesai makan dari tadi, sedangkan Gensui masih bersenang-senang dengan para pelayan dan minum-minum. "Oii… Gensui… sekarang sudah jam 10 malam… ayo pulang!" kataku sekali lagi. Tapi lebih keras. "Hm… tak lihatkah kau aku sedang bersenang-senang?" tanyanya. Dia mabuk berat. "Oh ayolah… katamu pesawat kita kan berangkatnya pagi, Gensui… ayo pulangg!" ucapku kesal. Ku tarik saja Cross-gensui dari wanita-wanita itu. Ugh! Dia bau alkhohol! "Hei, bocah… sedang apa kau! Lepaskan aku…" katanya lemas. "Sedang apa? Sedang menarikmu PULANG!" kataku sambil keluar bar. "Um.. terima kasih tuan-tuan!" seru seorang wanita di bar itu. "Ya.." kata Cross-gensui yang SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA melambaikan tangan pada wanita itu. Dasar! "Oi, gensui…" kataku sambil memapahnya berjalan. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku SHISO bocah…" katanya lemas. "Shiso? Baiklah… Shiso, kau sudah kelewatan… sekarang jam setengah sebelas… nanti bisa terlambat naik pesawat…" kataku sambil menghembuskan napas. "Ng… ngg.." gumamnya. "Aduh.. payah nih!" kataku dalam hati. Kami berjalan di tumpahi salju malam itu. Orang-orang dijalanan sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat di jalan raya. Tiba-tiba, Shiso bangun dan berdiri sendiri. "A-ada apa, shiso?" tanyaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa…" katanya dan tiba-tiba…

"Uwaa! Turunkan aku!" aku digendong shisoku. "Kau jalan seperti siput… lelet…" katanya sambil berjalan. Ugh… benar-benar! Untung jalanan sepi, jadi tak ada yang memeperhatikan aku dan shiso! Dasar shiso!

"Oi Allen… kau tidak apa-apa tidur diluar? Dingin tahu…" katanya ketika sampai di apartemenku. "Oh… tidak apa kok… lagi pula kamarku juga hanya ada satu…" kataku. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku saja?" katanya ngawur. "E-e? T-tidak perlu, terima kasih…" ucapku gugup. "Kau terlihat manis kalau pakai baju biasa…" katanya berjalan mendekatiku. "Hiee!" jeritku menghindar. "Kau sedang mabuk shiso… aku ini laki-laki…" kataku sweatdrop. "Hm.. tidak buat badanmu yang seperti perempuan, wajahmu juga seperti perempuan, bahkan suaramu juga seperti perempuan…" katanya ngaco. Aku hanya bisa ketakutan. "A-aku ini Laki-laki ya shiso…" jawabku. "Hm… ya terserah lah, sekarang aku mau tidur, awas kau terlambat bangun pagi esok!" kata nya sambil masuk kamar. "Ugh.. jangan-jangan dia bisex**(4)** lagi? Tapi dia kan lagi mabuk, agh! Sudahlah!" kataku merinding sendiri. Aku tidur di sofa dengan selimut. Aku… tidak bisa tidur. Padahal semua lampu di ruang tengah sudah ku matian, tapi tetap saja… akhirnya aku bangun dan keruang piano ku. Shiso sudah memperingatkan ku tadi, supaya bangun pagi… tapi aku tak bisa tidur. Kucoba untuk memainkan sebuah lagu lulullaby yang berasal dari portugis…

_Lacrimosa dies silla_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine _**(5)**

"Ting.." aku mengakhiri permainanku. Dan aku merasa… sedikit nyaman. Akhirnya aku ketiduran di sofa ruangan piano ku.

Keesokan paginya…

"Oi baka-deshi… bangun," sebuah suara membangunkan ku. Kulihat shiso sudah siap dengan koper-koper nya. "Ng.. Haah! K-kau sudah siap?" seruku. Aku langsung bangun. "Sudah bodoh… kau pikir sekarang jam berapa…" katanya dengan datar. Aku segara melihat arloji yang masih kukenakan, jam… 09:30! "Cepat mandi dan siapkan perlengkapanmu… pesawat berangkat jam 10:30, jadi masih bisa bersiap-siap…" katanya beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Em.. anu shiso… bagaimana dengan piano ini? Haruskah aku tinggalkan piano ini disini?" tanyaku. Aku, sebenarnya tak mau meninggalkan piano ini. "Hm itu kita bahas nanti, cepat sana…" katanya keluar dari ruangan.

Aku sudah siap dengan koper-koper ku, ketika aku keluar apartemenku…

"Allen-chan! Kau berangkat sekarang…. Oh ya, Allen-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya…" kata Komui datang memelukku. Ulang tahun? Sekarang tanggal berapa? 25 Desember… oh iya! Bodoh banget deh! Hari ulang tahunku! "Hiks Allen-chan kita tak dapat merayakannya bersama seperti tahun kemarin… hiks hiks…" tangis Komui. "Kakak! Sudahlah.." kata Lenalee keluar untuk menenangkan kakaknya. "Allen-chan selamat ulang tahu ya! Ini kadonya…" kata Lenalee memberiku kado. "Hm.. kok dua kadonya?" tanyaku polos. "Karena yang ini kado ulang tahun, dan yang ini kado Natal…" kata Lenalee tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya Lenalee… Komui-san.." kataku menitikkan air mata. "Sudah cukup tangis-tangisan nya… pesawatnya keburu berangkat nih…" kata shiso. "Baiklah, Allen.. sampai jumpa… jadilah orang hebat nak… dan jangan lupakan kami.." kata Komui menjabat tanganku. "Baiklah.." kataku semangat. "Sampai jumpa!" kataku pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. "Titip piano ku ya!" seruku. "Ya! Tentu saja!" seru mereka berdua. "Nah… kehidupan baru ku dimulai dari sekarang…" gumamku sambil menatap langit biru cerah…

To Be Contiuned…

**Saya dapet dari komik shojo karya Daisy Yamada… katanya, kalau berlari, air mata akan cepat kering.. ^^**

**Lagu lulullaby Allen yang dinyanyiin sama Sanae Kobayashi, judulnya 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kissu Wo**

'**Baka-deshi' itu artinya murid bodoh. Saya dengar pas nonton dvd DGM, Cross manggil Allen gitu, ^^**

**Orang yang suka cewek suka cowok juga.. serem ya… =_=''a**

**Lulullaby Lala The Ghost Of Mateel dalam misi pertama Allen sama Kanda… lagunya enak banget buat ngenter bobok! XD**

**Author note: Huft.. halo semua! Saya Nachi… salam kenal… ini fic pertama saya di fandom DGM… saya harap kalian suka ya!**

**Ini sebenernya pengalaman pribadi juga sih… tapi gak semuanya, saya gak bisa main piano! XD**

**Untuk Allen, ubah lah hidupmu, ya! ^^**

**Jya nee!**

**Oh iya lupa… review nya minna-san!**


End file.
